


Prey

by GoobleGoble



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Killing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoobleGoble/pseuds/GoobleGoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big bad Merle Dixon is the prey for once. Daryl comes in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a one-shot but I got wordy, should be only a few chapters.  
> Update: This is going to be longer than expected.

Merle paced angrily around his dark double wide trailer. Where the hell was she? He'd been waiting for hours, he'd passed up going out with Daryl and the guys on fucking Halloween, when all the bitches dressed like sluts and got so fucked up a 45 year old redneck covered in scars started looking good. The little bitch was fucking with him again and if she was out fucking one of her little snot nosed boyfriends he was going to lose his shit. He took another big swig of his whiskey bottle and plopped down on his ratty couch.

How had that little girl managed to do this to him he'd never know, but he was fucked with a capital **F**. Over a year of controlling himself, of her teasing him, of her flaunting her sweet ass in front of him, a whole fucking year and a half of fucking torture, and it had all been a goddamn game to her. He looked at the clock 10:00pm, her birthday nearly gone and he hadn't seen her even once today. He took another long swig off his whiskey bottle, emptying it completely. He was drunk but not so drunk that he couldn’t get it up, not that it fucking mattered. the little whore wasn’t going to show up. He threw the empty bottle across the room, and watched the glass break with satisfaction, the sharp little shards rained down on the carpet and glittered in the light of the street lamp outside his front window. He snorted out a bitter laugh at the mess that little bitch had reduced him to.

Rubbing his face he forced himself to get up and go to his bed room. He looked at his side window, the blinds tightly drawn and laughed again.

“That little fuckin’ whore.” He muttered as he let himself fall onto his bed. Merle fuckin’ Dixon laying on his bed alone on Halloween, drunk over some bitch, some young bitch, some young bitch whore, because that’s what she was, a fuckin’ whore.

She hid it well he’d give her that, whore wasn’t the first thing you thought when you laid eyes on her. You thought she was pretty, hot, sexy even, but no way in hell did you think, man eatin’ whore. Merle closed his eyes and tried to figure out when she’d managed to fuck with his head so bad.

It had started innocently enough, you know, innocent for Merle anyway, a new family moving in next door, mother and daughter, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t notice the girl, she was sweet in those tight jeans and tank top. He’d watch her go to and from the school bus stop and check out her tight little body. Girl had a nice figure, big tits, large round perky ass, little waist and that fucking hair, a beautiful rich mahogany that fell in waves down to the small of her back and her beautiful face, large brown eyes, full pouty lips that would smile at him as she passed by. He’d grin back and take a good long look at her ass as she walked away.

Then one day as he worked on his motorcycle, she set her eyes on him, walked those shapely legs up to where he was sitting and those juicy lips parted to speak to him.

“Hi, I’m Delilah, I see you every day, thought maybe we should introduce ourselves.” She gave him a bright smile and stretched her hand out to him.

Merle quirked and eyebrow but took her dainty little hand in his rough one, “Merle.” he grinned.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Merle.” She smiled wider, “See you around.”

She turned and walked across both their yards and into her trailer. Merle watched her walk in then shook his head. _Strange girl_ he’d thought, still not aware of the predator hiding in that cute little body. That was when they’d started a little routine,

“Hi, Mr. Merle.”

“Goodmorning Mr. Merle.”

“Bye Mr. Merle.”

Didn’t matter the time or who she was with, she’d send out a “Mr. Merle” and whatever appropriate greeting applied and he’d nod his head in response. How long they continued those little exchanges he couldn’t remember but he could remember when he’d stopped “innocently” checking her out and began connecting her with sex.

It had been a Friday night, like any other Friday night, he had ducked into his room to retrieve his wallet and looked up at just the right moment. He hadn’t known but his window was right across from hers and his timing on that night had been perfect. He glanced up and there she was in her room, back to him rummaging in her closet in just a thong and bra, his eyes came level with the most perfect ass he’d ever seen in his entire life. She might just be a teenager but that body was all woman. His eyes traveled over the perfect heart shape of her rear and the way her hips swelled invitingly under the straps of her teal thong, her waist was small and he couldn’t find one flaw on the girls body from this angle. He was lamenting that he couldn’t see her tits when she began turning around and he ducked out of the room quickly. It would not do to have her see her pervy old neighbor spying on her.

That night Merle got himself a slut with a big ass and imagined Delilah’s perfect bottom as he pounded into her doggy style.

Once he’d seen her the first time it was near impossible to not try and catch another peek and the girl made it damn easy on him, seemed she never bothered to close her blinds no matter what she was doing and Merle adopted a routine of his own, he’d sit in his dark room far enough away from the window that she couldn’t see him and watch her move around her room in her underwear.Then even that last bit of innocents fell away.

It was just another night of him watching the girl, getting himself worked up for whatever bitch he managed to pick up tonight, when she took off her bra. Merle sat forward, her tits were as perfect as her ass. Each breast was more than a handful and capped with the cutest pinkish brown nipples. In his mind he had a flash of taking one of those globes into his mouth while his hands got busy massaging her plump ass. Delilah stood at the window in just a thong and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Merle palmed his cock and moaned.

That night Merle bought a whore with tits roughly the size of Delilah’s and titty fucked her. He had the bitch take his tip into her mouth every time he thrusted forward and came all over her face. He imagined Delilah’s full lips curving into a smile as her pink tongue gathered up his jizz, “Thank you Mr. Merle.” He almost came again at just the thought.

It was fall when everything changed again, a few days before Halloween. Merle was watching like he did every night he was able and Delilah didn’t disappoint. She walked into her room in a hot pink thong and no bra, he guessed her mother wasn’t home if she was walking around the house like that, but tonight she didn’t just grab her pj and get in bed, that night she’d turned her back to the window and bent over, slowly shimming out of her underwear. Merle was fucking ecstatic he stood and took a step forward, making sure to keep in the shadows. He could see just a hint of her shaved pussy peeking out from under her glorious ass. Delilah stood up, throwing her panties into the hamper by her closet door.

“Fuck me.” He breathed.

Delilah then turned to face the window and Merle got full frontal, nothing left to his imagination anymore and it was like finding a fuckin’ unicorn, it was that motherfuckin’ perfect. She gathered her hair into her customary ponytail, eyes closed the entire time, Merle took another step forward, then she opened her eyes and he froze, he was still in the shadows but he took a step  back, better safe than sorry.

That’s when Delilah shattered his illusions of safety, she meet his eyes, lowered her arms and grinned right at him. Merle’s heart pounded in his chest as he watched her put a hand on her hip and wink at him. “Hope you like what you see.” She mouthed before turning off the lamp by her bed and shrouding herself in darkness. Merle let himself fall back into his “viewing” chair. She knew, he didn’t know for how long she’d known but she knew now for sure.

He rubbed his hand over his face, “Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle's self-control is put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write her, the more I like her :-)

Merle waited for days, for the girl’s angry mama to come banging on his door, but nothing, in fact when he gathered up enough guts to take his customary smoke break in the morning, Delilah had passed him on her way to the school bus as usual, she’d smiled waved as usual, “Hi Mr. Merle “she said sweetly and went on her way, as if she hadn’t just given him a nudie show a few days ago.

 _Well, fuck it,_ he thought _if she don’t care then neither do I._ After that he stopped hiding in the shadows, he sat down on his seat and watched and Delilah let him. Her shows got more and more elaborate, she tried on underwear, she stretched, she danced and (the one that nearly had him cumming in his pants), she exercised.

After one night of watching her titties and ass bounce as she did jumping jacks, he couldn’t take it anymore and ran outside for a smoke. He was sitting on his back porch, balls literally aching for release, when he heard the chain link fence surrounding his property rattle. Delilah was climbing the fence between their yards in a pair of tiny shorts and an equally tiny tank, _was she trying to kill him?_

“You didn’t like the jumping jacks.” She asked as she made her way over to him.

“What the hell are ya doin’ here girly?” he growled at her, shifting to hide his raging boner.

“Or are you ready to go from lookin’ to touchin’?” she smiled at him ignoring his question.

Merle couldn’t believe his ears, “What the hell? How old are you girl?”

She laughed out loud “Does it matter? Aint like I’m a virgin.”

“Yeah it matters, I’m 44, are you legal?” he was really hoping she’d say sixteen, at least sixteen and the law couldn’t come after him. After weeks of being teased by her naked body, he could give a fuck if he was a dirty old man, he wanted to bury his cock in the girl.

“I’m 15 tomorrow.” She said and his heart dropped.

“I’m too fuckin’ old for you girl.” He clenched his fist in frustration.

“Why you say that? Don’t it work?” she leaned over and put her small hand on his hard cock. “Sure seems like it works.”

Merle yanked her hand off him keeping a firm grip on her wrist.

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with my dick girl, you too fuckin’ young.” As he talked her other hand gripped him through his slacks and he almost came from that one fucking touch. He gripped her other wrist angrily.

“MMMMMM you’re nice and big.” She licked her lips and leaned into him sniffing his neck. “Don’t you want to put that hard cock inside me?”

“You’re fuckin’ crazy girl, why ya wanna mess with an old man like me?”

“Cause you’re a man, Mr. Merle, and all I’ve had are boys.” She whispered in his ear. “Are you going to make me go back to boys?”

“Why me?” he hated how weak and needy his voice sounded.

“I’ve been watching you.” She leaned back to look him in the eye, “all the time you’ve been watching me, I’ve been watching you. I watch you when you fix your bike, the muscles flexing under your wife beater and when you take your shirt off, I love seeing your bare chest.” She rubbed her thighs together, clearly she was as horny as he was.

“You have scars,” he looked at her sharply, squeezing her wrists harder. “I think they’re so fuckin’ sexy.” She brushed her lips over his cheek.

“Ain’t nothin’ sexy ‘bout that shit.” He spat out, clinging to his anger to chase away his sexual urges. “Just proves what a little girl you are to think that shit.”

Delilah wasn’t fazed, she straddled his legs bring her core to his now semi-hard dick and rolled her hips. “Maybe I am but seein’ how strong you are makes me so fuckin’ wet.” She rolled her hips again. “Wanna feel how wet I am Mr. Merle?”

Merle closed his eyes, “The mouth on you girl. I ain’t getting’ arrested. I ain’t goin’ back to jail again, ‘specially not for this. You know what they do ta kiddy fuckers in prison?” he released her and clenched his fists.

Delilah leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, “Suit yourself Mr. Merle.” She stood up, smiling down at the enormous tent he was pitching thanks to her. “I’ll see you around.”

He let her walk all the way to the gate before he called out, “Hey your birthday’s on Halloween.”

“Yep,” she called over her shoulder before jumping the fence.

“Figures, ya evil bitch.” Merle muttered.

Thing got progressively worse from then on, Delilah started bringing boys home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle is close to the breaking point

After a long day on the road, making deliveries, Delilah was the last thing on his mind until he saw her clear as day giving some skinny punk head in her bed room. He stopped dead mid-step, and could only stare as her head bobbed up and down on the lucky bastards cock. He watched as the boy wrapped his hands in her shiny locks and came into her sweet mouth. The boy let his head fall back, his eyes closed as he panted. Delilah looked over at him and swallowed, licking her lips.

That night Merle paid extra to cum down a brunette’s throat and have her tell him “Thank you Mr. Merle” as she swallowed down all his jizz.

A few weeks later Merle walked out into his back yard for a smoke and heard moans coming from Delilah’s back yard. He walked over quietly and was greeted by the sight of Delilah butt ass naked and spread eagle on the grass with the same skinny boys head between her legs. Her head was thrown back as she pinched at her nipples, groaning in pleasure. He watched as her body began twitching, her orgasm coming hard and fast. “Fuck yeah,” she yelled opening her eyes and staring right at Merle as she hit her climax.

That night Merle managed to pick up a freaky girl at the bar who didn’t mind calling him Mr. Merle as he ate her pussy like a starving man.

A month later, she was getting fucked doggy style by a much larger boy as she held onto the fence between their yards. She kept her eyes on him as the boy pounded into her, her tits swinging with each hard thrust.

He didn’t go find a chick that night, instead he stood at his kitchen window and masturbated as he watched her get fucked. Then he masturbated in the shower, then he masturbated in bed.

He endured months of her fucking and sucking boys, always somewhere he’d be sure to see. It was like he had his own personal porn channel but instead of relieving stress it only gave him more. He’d spent an obscene amount of money on hookers and beer to numb the constant ache in his cock, his mood was permanently bad and his brother was avoiding him like the plague.

The thing that almost broken him was beyond stupid, he’d literally seen her get fucked every which way but up the ass by more than one boy and survived, but the day he came home to find her masturbating left him hanging by a thread.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

He came home from another long day, only this time Delilah was definitely on his mind, she was always on his mind now, day and night, night and day. He looked out his window, half hopeful, half in dread. She had moved her bed, it now stood facing her window, facing his window and of course Delilah was naked on top of it, and of course she was spread wide open allowing him an unobstructed view of her pussy. She smiled at him as she dipped her fingers into her folds rubbing her clit. He heard her moan, _wait_ , he could hear the wetness as she rubbed herself. Her window was open and more importantly his window was open, he was sure he hadn’t left it like that.

He didn’t have a lot of time to think on that because that’s when she decided to dip a finger into her pussy. He let himself fall back into his chair as he watched her work her long slender finger in and out of her wet pussy. It was more arousing than her fucking by far, this penetration was just for him, him and her no one else involved. He watched her work herself up to three fingers and and unzipped his jeans, pulling out his hard cock. She continued to work herself moaning and calling out his name until she came. Merle who had been jerking off to the sight slowed down his pumps, he should finish in the shower, he was fucking filthy. Then she did it, he should have known she would do it, it shouldn’t have affected him the way it did, but when she brought her fingers up to her plump lips and sucked, he came apart. He came hard, the fuckin’ bitch looked right at him and he could almost taste her juices in that moment, he staggered into the bathroom and took an ice cold shower. He stayed until he was blue, it was the only thing keeping him from rushing over there and dipping his tongue into her hot ready cunt.

Once out of the shower he dressed, avoiding looking out the window, he had to get the fuck out of his trailer, he looked out his kitchen window, the woods looked inviting, he grabbed his rifle and headed out. He couldn’t give two fucks if it was getting dark out.

He walked for a while before slowing down, that little girl was making him fucking crazy. He sat down on a stump and lit a cigarette. That little girl had done what countless women had tried to do, she’d brought Merle Dixon down. For once in his life he was the prey, the hunted, and Delilah was all predator. As if to drive the point home, he heard a rustle behind him, Delilah came out from behind a tree.

“Good evenin’ Mr. Merle, You change your mind yet?” She was wearing jeans today, skintight jeans, black boots and a silver and blue baseball tee, she looked innocent, like a normal 15yr old girl, not a hint of the ruthless hunter underneath the disguise.

“You still 15.” He put out his smoke.

“For two more months, but I can keep a secret if you can.” She smiled.

Merle stayed seated but leaned back against a nearby tree, he patted himself on the back for the near freezing shower he’d given himself. It was the only thing keeping him from taking her up on her offer.

“I ain’t touchin’ you then.” He replied with as much conviction as he could muster.

“You gonna make me wait another 8 weeks.” She pouted.

“That ain’t gonna work on me girly.” He spat.

“No,” she raised an eyebrow.

“No, I ain’t one of those little boys ya fuckin’ with.”

“Ummm, that’s true.” She looked him up and down, the hunger evident in her eyes.

“You are downright evil, girl.”

“Me,” she opened her eyes wide in mock shock, “I’m an angel.” She batted her eyes innocently.

“Fuck,” he breathed.

“I think you should at least give me somethin’ to tide me over, then maybe I’ll give you somethin’ special when the time comes.”

“Tide you over?” Merle asked in confusion.

“Yes,” she moved over to him and straddled his lap yet again. “I’ve been very good to you, haven’t I Mr. Merle? I let you watch me, I put on show after show for you, don’t you think you owe me a little somethin’?” She leaned down until her lips were millimeters from his.

“What is it you’re wantin’ girl.” He practically whispered.

“A kiss, just a kiss, Mr. Merle.” She closed the distance between them her soft lips crushing against his chapped ones.

He brought his hands to her ass and drug her closer to him, because, he was only a man after all. She opened her lips and her hot wet tongue licked his lower lip. Merle opened up, allowing her tongue entrance and brought his own out to play. It was just a kiss, a fuckin hot kiss, Delilah’s hot ass body was draped around him, breast pressed against his chest and her core sitting right on top of his hard dick, he couldn’t help himself, he pulled her even closer, rubbing up against her as their tongues wrestled eagerly.

It didn’t take long for him to have her on her back as he dry humped her like a horny teenager. _Did dry humpin’ count? Fuck it who cares._ Both him and Delilah came together, tongues still shoved down each other’s throat.

“Son of a bitch,” he snarled as he came down from his climax, he rolled off of her.

“Goddamn, I can’t wait to get that dick inside me.” She stood up and brushed the leaves off her butt.

“You can’t say shit ta anybody ‘bout this.” He pointed at her. Delilah smiled.

“Eight weeks Mr. Mere.” She walked back the way she came stopping just before entering the thick woods. “I’m saving somethin’ for you.” She wiggled her ass in his direction and walked off.

“Holy shit.” Merle let out a shaky breath, was she promising her ass.

“Hey,” he yelled “Hey, anybody been up that ass of yours?” he listened with bated breath.

“Nope, Mr. Merle.” Her voice floated back to him. “You’ll be the first.”

Merle grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daryl wanted to play too. He won't get near the same amount of story but he didn't want to be left out.

8 weeks, 8 goddamn weeks. He’d went out and bought a calendar, he’d hid it between his mattress and box spring of his bed and he’d counted down the days to Halloween. He’d also shut his blinds, after rutting between her legs like an animal he hadn’t trusted himself to not take it further, no, that wasn’t true, he hadn’t trusted **her** to not take it further.

Merle could remember those 8 weeks with crystal clarity as he lay alone on his cold bed, waiting and waiting and waiting.

Merle threw himself into his work, his mood worsened and Daryl had been so worried.

“You in trouble again Merle?” Daryl gnawed at his inner bottom lip.

“Why tha fuck you ask that?” Merle looked up from his bike.

“I don’t know you been acting strange is all. If you’re in trouble, you know I’ll help. I got some money saved up.” His brother looked down at his shoes.

He was in trouble, but Daryl couldn’t help him out of this one. For once he had his shit together and a goddamn teenager was fucking with his head. He looked back down at the part he was fixing.

“I ain’t in no trouble, that why you came over? Worried about ol’ Merle.” When Daryl didn’t answer he looked up.

His little brother was staring over at Delilah’s house and Merle felt a surge of anger. He stood up to see what Daryl was staring at, if it was Delilah he didn’t know what he was gonna do. High school boys were one thing, but his brother, no, nu-uh, not happening.

Daryl wasn’t looking at Delilah, Merle hadn’t noticed until now that her blinds were now closed too. No, his little brother was looking at Mama. He’d only seen the woman a couple of times and both times she’d been wearing baggy sweats, oversized tees and a baseball cap, he’d forgotten her as soon as he looked at her, but now, he saw exactly where Delilah got her looks.

The woman was beautiful and she had clearly been young when Delilah was born, she couldn’t be a day over thirty. If he’d seen Mama first, really seen her instead of her baggy clothes, he would have tried for her instead of going for jailbait. The woman, he realized he didn’t even know her name, was dressed in skin tight high-waist black short shorts and a loose blue crop top, showing off a flat toned tummy and long shapely legs. Her hair was done up in thick fat curls, the auburn color glowing in the setting sun, she was picking things up from the drive way, apparently she had dropped her purse or something. He turned to look back at his brother only to see him rushing over to help the woman. Merle smirked at his brother’s awkward attempt at flirting, if he wasn’t in so fucking deep with Delilah he might go over there and teach Daryl a thing or two. He shook his head, he could just imagine the hell Delilah would raise if she found out he was hitting on her mother.

“Fuckin’ evil bitch.” He muttered and got back to his bike.

Daryl made his way back after around 15min. looking slightly dazed.

“You didn’t tell me about your neighbor. You been at her already?” he asked slightly breathless.

Merle gave his brother a hard look, if Mama was anything like her daughter, Daryl was in deep shit.

“No, didn’t know, this is the first time I’ve seen her without tons of clothes on.”

“She gave me her cell phone number.” Daryl looked down at a piece of paper in his hand, like he couldn’t believe it existed.

“She’s got green eyes.” He breathed out. Daryl was a sucker for green eyes.

Merle let out a breath, “You callin’ ‘er?”

“Fuck, I..” Daryl stared at the piece of paper like it held the answer. “She was nice, said to call ‘er.”

_Run! Run Run Run!!!_ Merle’s mind screamed at his brother, but he couldn’t say anything without giving himself away. He settled for shrugging. Daryl was too caught up in his good luck to notice that his brother was NOT pushing for him to try to get laid.

“I’ll see ya at work tomorrow then.” Daryl muttered still staring down at his prize and almost tripping over Merle’s tool box.

“Yeah man.” Merle answered. He watched his brother drive away. “He’s so fucked.” He laughed, because after all misery loves company.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Miserable they definitely were, the pair of them pining for the girls next door, well Merle was pinning for the girl, and Daryl was pinning for the woman. His brother came over more often, despite Merle’s surly mood, trying to catch a glimpse of the sexy woman.

“I don’t know man, she talks ta me but don’t ever wanna meet up.” His brother was babbling.

“hmmm,” Merle answered, using all his strength not to roll his eyes.

“I mean she calls, she calls a lot, just, she always got some excuse ‘bout why we can’t hang. Always gotta work, won’t tell me what she does.”

_That’s cause she’s fuckin’ hooken’ ya. Ya dead meat little brotha_. Merle threw his wrench down.

“How the fuck should I know what that woman is thinkin’.”

Daryl looked down, “I gotta go,” he mumbled.

Merle rubbed his face, “Daryl.” He called after him. “Let’s go get some beers.”

Daryl stopped, “You ain’t gone out in a while?” he asked curiously.

“Well, I wanna go out now. You game or what?”

Daryl looked quickly at Delilah and Roxy’s house (Roxy that was Mama’s name, according to Daryl) then back at his older brother.

“Yeah man, sounds good. Need ta just get out an do somthin’.”

“Yeah, well, I need ta get drunk and laid.” Merle answered. He was sure little girl was still giving those skinny punks a good time, he wasn’t gonna go celibate for her.

Daryl nodded as he straddled his bike, “I could go for getting’ drunk.”

Merle noticed he didn’t say anything about getting laid, _fuckers already hooked_ he thought maybe the girl’s next door were secretly witches or something. Daryl got a lot of pussy thrown at him with that pretty face of his but he usually avoided women until he was wasted enough ta fuck them and run off. How Delilah’s Mama got him to chase her around without even touching him was some voodoo shit, couldn’t all be her good looks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not fully edited, will come back and edit later.

Merle banged his head against the flat pillow beneath his head, he should call Daryl, tell him he was coming out after all. He threw his arm over his eyes. The last time he and Daryl went out, Delilah had gotten the best of him then too.

He wanted to get wasted with his brother and he did, he wanted to pick up a woman and release some stress and he did ……..well, he picked her up, he didn’t get to relieve any stress.

Daryl and him were toe up by the time he found a woman to go home with him, he was in the middle of asking if she had a friend for his brother when Roxy called and his brother practically ran home. Apparently tonight of all fuckin’ nights, she was able to meet him for coffee at a 24 hour diner in the next town.

“Fuckin’ whipped pussy.” Merle yelled at his brothers back.

“Don’t worry ‘bout him honey. We can have us a good time without ‘em.” The woman _What the fuck was her name?_ slurred at him.

He was slumming it, no doubt about it, the woman was as used up as they get but desperate times call for desperate measures and all Merle needed right now was a hole to stick it in.

“I only live a mile from here, wanna follow me?” Merle asked the woman, a piece of him was hoping Delilah would be home, maybe he’d open the blinds and show her what she was missing. He’d pound this bitch good, right in front of the window.

“Sure baby, just let me get my purse.” She winked.

He led her to his trailer with a satisfied grin and nearly pounced on her as she got out of her car, he started backing her to the front door with his tongue down her throat.

“Daddy?”

Merle froze, _Was that Delilah’s voice?_

“Daddy, is this her?” Merle looked around and there was Delilah at his front door in a long white nighty, the picture of innocence.

“What the hell are you doing here, Delilah?” Merle growled.

“I just wanted to meet her. Is this the woman you’ve been following? The one that’s going to be my new Mama?” Delilah opened her eyes wide and smiled at the woman in Merle’s arms.

“Whooo,” The woman backed up, “I was just lookin’ for a good time, you some kind of stalker or somethin’?”

“Fuck no.” Merle answered angrily. “This kid ain’t mine!”

“Why would you say that Daddy? You don’t want me no more?” The evil little bitches pout was perfect and it was enough to melt even the heart of the jaded twat he’d picked up.

“I’m out of here, how ‘bout you take care of your kid jerk, and stop tryin’ to pass her off.” The woman snarled and made her way back to her car on very unsteady feet. She flipped Merle the bird as she drove off.

“That wasn’t nice Mr. Merle.” Delilah admonished.

“What the fuck ya doin’ girl!” Merle answered stepping up to the smiling teen.

“Just makin’ sure nobody gets to you before I do, only one more week Mr. Merle.” She didn’t back down as he towered over her.

“You need ta mind yer business, don’t see me messin’ with your little boys do ya.”

“No more little boys for me anymore, Mr. Merle and if I were you I’d be a little less threatenin’ , my real daddy hit me once, only once, I never saw him again. Mama smiles when she tells people he’s missin’.” She grinned up at him.

“I ain’t never hit a woman, girl.” Merle answered as he studied her. What she was saying was true, he could tell by her eyes, she was letting him know her Mama killed her Daddy for hitting her. He got a strange churning in his gut, it was an odd mixture of being flattered she trusted him with that knowledge and being disturbed, especially since he was planning on fucking this murderous woman’s 16 year old daughter.

“Mama likes your brother.” She changed the subject, “Is he nice?”

“Daryl’s always been the sweet one.” Merle answered her. She nodded.

“Your Mama know what you get up to girl.”

Delilah laughed, “I ain’t gonna get ya killed Mr. Merle.”

“Why me Delilah?”

“Why not you Mr. Merle?”

“Cause I’m more than twice yer age, ‘cause it ain’t like I got money ta give ya, ‘cause it ain’t like you ain’t pretty, so what the fuck?”

She shrugged and walked passed him to her own trailer, “The heart wants, what the heart wants.” She told him, almost sadly. “I’ll be seein’ you in a week Mr. Merle.” She walked into her trailer and shut off the lights.

Merle had sat on the porch and lit up a cigarette, his need to get laid forgotten. The girl was scary and so was Mama, but that didn’t change nothing. He was still waiting for Halloween.

He only saw her walking to and from school, for that whole week and Delilah never changed her pattern, “Hi, Mr. Merle.”

“By, Mr. Merle.”

Everyday like clockwork, except today. The day he’d been waiting for was nearly done and he’d hadn’t even seen her. He growled and punched the mattress with the side of his fist.

“I thought you’d be in a better mood for our night.” Delilah scolded in her sugary sweet voice.

Merle’s eyes flew open and he sat up, he was sure he’d died, alcohol poisoning maybe, or maybe Mama had found out his plans and shot him in his sleep because there was no way in hell this could be real.

Delilah was standing at the door of his bedroom, the light of the hall way illuminating her from above. She was dressed as an angel, the term “dressed” used loosely, she was a Victoria’s Secret Angel. She wore tiny white and silver panties with a matching push up bra, white feathered wings and a silver halo. Her hair had been curled and teased beautifully so it framed her pretty face perfectly. This was Mere’s vision of an Angel, 100%.

“Told ya I was an Angel, Mr. Merle.” She smiled and gave him a twirl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh these two don't do anything sweet. Don't expect anything sweet.

“You ain’t an Angel girl, you the fuckin’ Devil. Where the hell ya been?” He growled as he sat up. If he didn’t hold on to his anger he’d be putty in her hands.

“Aww Mr. Merle, are you angry with me.” She laughed. “Believe it or not this takes a little effort and you deserve to sweat a little after how naughty you’ve been.”

“This revenge girl!” he got up and the room swayed but he kept his feet. Delilah smiled at him.

“I don’t like to share.” She said softly.

“I shared bitch,” Merle slurred. “No, we weren’t sharin’ cause we weren’t fuckin’.” He gripped her upper arms roughly. Anger he could handle, her mind games he couldn’t.

“Mr. Merle I didn’t touch nobody after that day in the woods and neither did you.”

Merle threw her on the bed and huffed when she managed to land gracefully, of course she would.

“You want it rough?” she asked as she leaned back on her elbows, her knee bent invitingly.

“Don’t think I can do it any other way.” He admitted.

“I can take it.”

That made him angrier, “Why the hell can you take it, huh? You’re fuckin’ 16, why the hell can you take it from a 45 year old man?” He grabbed the nearest thing and threw it. She was here, he could take her and he was pitching a fit like a fucking punk.

Delilah stood up and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Merle.”

The use of his name without the “Mr.” got him to turn around. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his jaw line making her way to his lips. His hands came up to rest on her curvy hips and he couldn’t help but deepen the kiss, her lips were soft and sweet. There was a reason he shouldn’t do this, reasons he should stop, her hand slipped under his shirt and he almost forgot everything.

“Fuck,” he growled out and yanked her arms away from him. “Does your mama know you’re here?”

“Why? You scared?”

“I ain’t scared, your Mama ain’t the only dangerous person around.”

“Ha, I knew it.” She grinned up at him.

“Knew what girl?”

“You an your brother, you’re like us.” She twisted her arms out of his grasp and he let her.

“Mama knew, only reason she bothered gettin’ to know your brother.” She tilted her head and studied him.

He studied her back, so she knew, or thought she knew, he laughed. Of one thing Merle Dixon was sure, they didn’t really know, not how bad it was and not how violently they retaliated.

“Mama’s an escort.” The sudden change of subject startled him.

“So, is she chargin’ Daryl by tha hour.” He didn’t give a fuck, he bought women all the time and so did his awkward brother, so long as the bitch wasn’t playing him.

“Nope, She’s thinkin’ of retirin’. She thinks Daryl’s a good place to settle.”

So Mama wanted to play house with Daryl, would wonders never cease, and by the way Daryl went running when she called, he guessed his little brother was more than willing.

“She tell my brother yet? What she does.”

“Probably, ain’t like she’s ashamed, she ain’t a ten dollar whore, my Mama gets paid thousands.”

Merle laughed, “I bet she does. Your Mama’s a fine lookin’ woman.”

She raised an eyebrow disapprovingly at him.

“What about you?”

“Me?” she walked up to him and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, Merle let her.

“You practicin’ ta take her place, movin’ from boys to grown men? That why you’re here?”

“Oh no, I’m not followin’ in Mama’s footsteps. I make straight A’s ya know, the counselors at school are already tellin’ me I can get into any school I want when tha time comes. I got my Mama’s brains and she’s made damn sure I ain’t never gonna have ta do what she does.”

“You don’t talk like you a damn genius, you sound like the rest of us rednecks, and if Mama’s so smart how she end up sellin’ herself?”

“I like talkin’ this way.” She shrugged. “Things happened ta Mama, she made the best of it.”

“So what ya doin’ with me, sowin’ some wild oats ‘for college?” He clenched his fists as she pushed his shirt off of him and kissed along his collar bone.

“Naw I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” She licked up his neck and he finally gave up, he needed to know these things, he needed to question her but her answers didn’t matter, he was fucking her.

Merle gripped her perfectly curled hair in his fist and yanked her flush with his body. She let out a surprised little gasp and he took advantage of the access to her open mouth, dipping his tongue in to taste her sweetness, his other arm encircled her small waist squeezing her tightly.

She gasped against his lips. “Mr. Merle?”

“Thought ya could take it.” He growled moving from her mouth down the column of her neck, she literally tasted like candy.

“I can, this mean ya ready to fuck me?”

He bit her shoulder hard enough to break skin, a sick need inside him to mare this perfect little beauty. He didn’t bother answering her question, his engorged member was pressed up against her stomach.

Delilah cried out at the pain of the bite but didn’t pull away from him, he ground against her harder.

“You gonna do all those things ya showed me? All those little shows ya put on, ya gonna give me that.” He bit her neck, not as hard but she was littered in “love bites” the dark bruises all over her neck and shoulders.

“All that and more Mr. Merle.” She was panting now, her hands flew down to the button on his pants.

Merle pushed her down on her knees just as she released his aching cock.

“Holy shit, you’re huge.” Her eyes widened and Merle smiled, little whore was gonna get a real cock now.

He knew he was packing in the dick department, that’s why he never minded buying used up whores, cause to Merle, even loose pussy was tight pussy. His brother was the same, he wasn’t that surprised Mama chose him, especially if he laid down the pipe already.

“Go on girl.” He pushed into her mouth, deliberately being rude. Delilah opened up her full lips and licked at the bit of moister on his tip. He tangled his other hand in her hair, using both to control the motion of her head, setting up a brutal pace in and out of her mouth. He was still pissed, but damn the girl could suck a cock. He watched her struggle to keep up with him but she didn’t give up, she didn’t fight.

Merle yanked her up and shoved her back onto the bed, this time she did bounce hard, her hair falling onto her face as she panted wiping the saliva off her lips. He was being such an asshole, here she was on his bed, the thing he’d been dreaming about for months and months and he was punishing her.

“You’re still angry.” She seemed to be reading his mind. She sat up and began unhooking her bra.

Merle pounced on her, pinning her hands above her head.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” She was just taking all his abuse, not even a snide remark about telling Mama. This girl was still playing games, she was still after something.

“You ain’t gonna scare me Mr. Merle. I want this.”

“Oh Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She answered firmly.

“Turn around then, you said I’d be first in that ass. Give it to me.” He was calling her bluff, now that she’d had a good look at him, he doubted she’d follow through on that promise.

He watched her swallow hard and smirked. She finally looked scared and nervous.

“Let me up then.” She answered her voice slightly shaky. He let her wrists go and sat back on his knees. Delilah sat up slowly, keeping her gaze on him until she tuned and settled on her hands and knees, her beautiful round ass presented to him in just her skimpy panties.

Merle ripped the delicate garment off her, there was no way this was getting done, not without lube and a shit load of preparation, he was too fucking big but if she wanted to play this game, he’d see how far she’d go.

He spit into her tight puckered hole and did the same to his rock hard cock before lining himself up at her entrance.

“Ready girl?”

“Yes.” She breathed out.

“Last chance ta back out.” He pushed his dick into her, not quite pushing past the tight ring of muscles at her entrance. It was just enough to let her know just how much he would stretch her out if he kept going.

“I’m not backin’ out.” She growled almost angrily.

Merle shook his head, the damn girl was crazy. He was about to pull away, when she pushed back hard and fast. She let out a pained cry as she impaled herself on first inch and a half of his length. Merle reacted almost instantly pushing her torso down with both hands pinning her in place before she could push back anymore.

“What the fuck are you doing girl?” he yelled through clenched teeth, she felt so fucking amazing and tight, he fought the urge to push into her farther. “Are you tryin’ ta tear yourself up?”

“I said I would and I will.” Her voice was broken as she tried to hide the fact that she was crying.

Merle pulled out of her and flipped her over, she quickly wiped at her eyes trying to hide the evidence of her tears and ruined her eyeliner. He looked at her, this mostly naked young girl, with her make-up smeared, wearing Angel wings, her halo having been thrown off during his rough blow job and he felt his heart stir.

She was after something, he was still sure of that but what she’d just done, laying herself bare like that, giving him all the power, it made him question how aggressive he was being. He needed answers but not like this. Delilah had given him all the power, he wasn’t going to fool himself that he took it from her, he knew she gave it to him and at great pain to herself.

Merle leaned over her, supporting his body with one elbow, he pushed her now tangled locks from her face, he was still hard, and he positioned himself so he was resting against her slit, her pussy lips almost hugging him.

“Just tell me what yer after girl.” He asked her softly, the anger evaporating at the sight of this proud strong girl reduced to trying to hide tears. She shook her head at him.

“Alrigh’,” He said. “Don’t tell me yet.” He looked down at her body, all she had left between them was her bra. He slipped the straps off her shoulders and reached underneath her back, unsnapping the clasp with one hand. He pulled the bra off as he sat back up on his knees.

She was perfection, completely naked except for the Angel wings with one leg resting on either side of his knees, every inch of her laid bare for him to take in.

“Don’t move.” He commanded as he stood up and she obeyed. He watched her as he removed the rest his own clothes. She wanted him to fuck her, then he’d fuck her and he’d probably give her whatever else she wanted too.

Merle crawled back on top of her, getting himself into place. He didn’t bother asking if she was sure or if she was ready, he pushed into her, watching her face as he did.

She was so tight it was almost painful and he was struck again by how young she was. Delilah’s eyes opened wide, her mouth a perfect O as she took him in. He sheathed himself fully inside her and stopped.

“How ya doin’ Delilah.” He gasped out, he felt her twitch around him and knew that once he started nothing would stop him.

“Yes.” She panted out and Merle couldn’t help but laugh, a laugh that died in his throat as she clenched around him.

“Fuck!” He leaned down to kiss her, starting up a fast deep pace that guaranteed they wouldn’t be fucking for long.

Delilah was holding on to him, matching him thrust for thrust, her hands wandering all over his body as his wandered all over hers, gripping and kneading her every curve. He moved his lips down the column of her neck and back up.

“Cum for me girl.” He growled out at her, he shifted so that he went deeper inside her and hit her clit with every upward thrust.

Delilah yelled out his name, “Merle!” and he found that he liked that much more than “Mr. Merle”, he liked it more and more every time she did it.

“Give it to me girl.” And she did, her body spasmed around him her nails digging into his back painfully. The pain was the kicker, he followed her soon after grunting out her name.

He rolled off her and threw his arm over his eyes, “Fuck, I just fucked a teenager.” He couldn’t believe it was done, after all this time, he finally got her.

“You sorry, Mr. Merle?”

He peeked at her from under his arm, “I just had my dick in ya girl.” He covered his eyes again. “Call me Merle and drop the Mr.”

“So you sorry Merle?”

“Naw, I’m a big enough bastard ta fuck ya again if ya willin’.”

“I will always be willin’. You know what I want yet, Merle?”

“Nope.” He answered.

“You Merle, just all of you.”

Somehow, that didn’t surprise him, he laughed out loud. “So Mama and my Baby brother gonna be playin’ house next door and your sixteen year old self gonna play house with Mama’s 45 year old brother-in-law. You’re a fuckin’ redneck girl.”

“Why does any a that shit matter Merle?” she pushed his arm off his face.

He sat up, “What the hell does your Mama say ‘bout all these plans a yers.”

She sat up and looked him straight in the eye. “Mama knows, why ya think I know so much ‘bout ya? She looked ya up, she lets me make my own decisions but she likes ta be careful.”

“You ain’t just an evil bitch, girl, your fuckin’ crazy.” He stood up grabbing his boxers and pants. She got up after him ripping the garments from his hands.

“I always get what I want, Mr. Merle.” Her eyes flashed with anger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle and Delilah come to an understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda sweet....or not. I don't know anymore, all these people are crazy.

Merle stared at the girl for a few moments. She stood there with his pants in her hand, chest heaving, mascara running, hair a mess, her once lovely white wings torn and hanging askew, she was the perfect picture of a fallen angel. Merle threw his head back and laughed.

“Alright, fuck it girl, this is my house any damn way, where the hell ya think I’m goin’?” He stretched out on his bed and put his arm over his eyes.

“Merle, why are you bein’ so difficult. I know ya want me.”

He snorted at that, “No shit.”

“You can have me, anytime ya want.”

“You’re a fuckin’ child!” Merle spat out, sitting up and glaring at her. “You proved that with your little temper tantrum _I always get what I want, Mr. Merle._ ” he mimicked in a high sing song voice.

“A child ya just fucked. What does that make you?”

Merle glared at the girl, “I ain’t a good man, never fooled myself that I was. I wanted ta fuck ya and I did. I’ll fuck ya again if ya want, anytime, but I ain’t no husband, ‘sides what the hell we have but fuckin’? You’re sixteen goddamn years old, I’m a grown ass man, what the hell am I suppose ta do with ya? Huh? While ya fly round the house doin’ homework and other high school bull shit. Best be forgetin’ these stupid idea’s a yers.”

“Ya think I need someone my own age?” Delilah sneered at him.

Merle felt a clench in his chest at the thought of her with another one of those fucking boys pounding between her legs. He rubbed his face with one hand.

“Yeah, girl. Get yerself someone that ain’t old enough ta be ya daddy.” He forced out.

“What a bunch of bullshit!” she threw his pants at him.

“You really think a boy could handle me? You think a boy could give me what I need? I ain’t stupid Merle, I know what I need, and better, I know what I want.”

Merle caught the jeans that she threw at him and yanked them on quickly. He stood up and got right in Delilah’s face.

“Maybe I need me a woman, ever think of that, girl?” he ripped the wings off her back and down her arms. “A woman that don’t play these fuckin’ little games.”

Delilah punched him. Merle’s head snapped to the side as her little fist did its best bust through his cheek.

“Fuck you Merle!” she screamed. “I am all woman and you fuckin’ know it. Would any other woman let you do the things I did? Would any other woman be willin’ ta bleed for ya like I am? Would any other woman keep yers and Daryl’s sick little secret? We belong, all of us, together.”

Merle rubbed his cheek, “What sick little secret is that?” his voice low and dangerous.

“I know y’all did somthin’ ta ya daddy. Mama looked inta ya, bad shit happened ta Daryl and then poof daddy Dixon was gone, just like my daddy.”

Merle twisted his neck, popping the bones loudly. His lip curled “Ya don’t know shit girl and neither does ya damn mama.” He looked her up and down, “the things I could tell ya, would make even yer sick head spin.”

“I don’t fuckin’ care Merle.” She stepped closer to him. “I don’t give a damn if ya tore that son of a bitch limb from limb. You know any woman who’d say that an mean it?”

He looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity there, the crazy little slut meant every word.

“We did a hellava lot worse than that sweetheart.” He whispered, stroking her cheek. Delilah closed her eyes and leaned into his hand and he was surprised to find his heart warm at the gesture.

“I still don’t care.” She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Merle wiped a long black tear stain from her cheek, he needed to be inside her again, his cock was already stirring. There were no more excuses, her logic was irrefutable, crazy, immoral even, but irrefutable. He and Daryl had never risked getting close to anyone, partly because they didn’t want to risk letting something slip and getting caught and partly cause that night with their father showed them without a shadow of a doubt that they were not good people, hell, they weren’t even decent people. That didn’t matter now, the girl was on to him and her and her Mama sure as hell weren’t decent people either.

“Fuck it then.” He leaned down to kiss her but stopped inches from her mouth. “I ain’t changin’ for you girl. I’ll do whatever the fuck I want.”

Delilah ran her nails lightly down his chest. “Sure Merle, but ya might find that if ya wanna “do” other women bad thangs will happen.”

Merle laughed again, “You don’t gotta worry ‘bout that sweetness. I’m fuckin’ the juiciest piece of ass in Georgia.”

“Sweetness, I like that. It’s better than evil bitch.”

Merle closed the distance between them softly kissing her plump pout. He pulled away just as she started to deepen the kiss, moving his lips to her ear he whispered, “You fuck any other men and I’ll show you what I did to my father.”

Delilah groaned “You don’t gotta worry ‘bout that, I’m fuckin’ the hottest man in Georgia.” She pressed her body up against his.

Merle kissed her cheek, bitch might as well mount his head on her bedroom wall, he’d been caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to end it here but it seems like a pretty good spot. Let me know if you would like me to continue and bring in Mama and Daryl, if I do, I don't exactly know what will happen. I've never had less control of a story in my life but with these characters it's hard, they do what they want.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's POV happening the same night as Merle and Delilah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I was going to do a series but I decided to just continue this story. This chapter isn't properly edited, I will come back and do that later.

Daryl paced the living room of his trailer. Roxy was taking a shower in the other room. Daryl shook his head trying to shake all his feelings and emotions into some kind of coherent order.

Roxy knew, she knew what he did to his father. No, he shook his head again, she didn’t know, she suspected.

Roxy just gave him the best sex of his life and then told him she was a high end escort.

Roxy said Merle was fucking her daughter and then didn’t seem the least bit upset by it.

Roxy said she liked him and was willing to “retire” for him.

Roxy said they were a good match, she understood what he had to do, she’d had to do it too. Delilah’s father was “taken care of”.

He stopped, what did all that mean? Were they suppose be some fucked up Manson family with Merle fucking a teenager and Daryl fucking that teenagers Mama.

He sat on the couch then stood right back up seconds later to continue his pacing. This had gotten away from him so quickly and Merle, this explained Merle’s behavior for the last year or so.

He couldn’t believe that he, himself had only met Roxy a couple of months ago. Daryl rubbed his hand across his mouth, the shower had shut off and Roxy would be coming out any minute now, if his brain was muddled up now, it would be even more so once she was standing in front of him again.

Roxy was gorgeous, her thick shiny auburn hair framing a face that looked about 25years old even though she was 30, and her eyes, almond shaped and emerald green with a slight tilt up at the outer corners giving her a feline appearance. Daryl had always been partial to cats and green eyes were his favorite. She said she was given a minimum of 2,000 a night for her services and she’d fucked him for free.

He dropped back down on the couch for a second time, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, Roxy had blown his mind, her body was perfection and she knew how to use it. Daryl had been with a lot of pros in his time, but Roxy blew them all out of the water. He could see why he paid 15 bucks a pop for the other whores and why Roxy got thousands.

“Daryl, how are you doing?” Roxy’s husky voice came from the hallway.

Daryl opened his eyes and looked at the woman for a minute, if her daughter was half as alluring as her, Daryl knew why Merle was fucking her. His brother never did believe in denying himself pleasures. He closed his eyes again, he could feel the anger rising in him.

Merle always liked to refer to Daryl as the “sweet one”. He was right, Daryl hated what they were, he hated being white trash and he hated what they had done to their father, but most of all he hated how easily they had done it and how little he regretted it. Yeah, Daryl was the “sweet one” but he wasn’t sweet. When a came to a us vs. them scenario he always chose himself and Merle.

Now this woman and her daughter had come into their life and fucked shit up. She could be a threat or she could be the best damn thing that ever happened to him, either way they were in some redneck trailer trash bull shit. Daryl felt himself getting cold, he was better at denying himself than Merle, in fact he preferred to deny himself, kept him outta trouble.

Roxy was something else, he knew that, she’d had him in the palm of her hand before she spread her legs. She was smart, funny and fixated on him like no other woman before her. Daryl had wondered why a woman like her would chase a man like him, now he knew. She knew about him and Merle.

He stood up and glared at her, she better say what she really wanted and fast, he didn’t want to have to take care of her and her daughter, but he would.

Daryl twisted his head popping the bones in his neck loudly, unaware that his brother was doing the exact same thing less than a mile away only Merle felt much more in control of the situation that Daryl and that made Daryl the dangerous one at the moment.

Roxy seemed to sense the threat but instead of stepping away from Daryl, she stepped towards him.

“I poisoned Delilah’s father, five years ago he started looking at her. You know what I mean when I say he was looking at her, don’t you Daryl?” she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

Daryl gave her a quick nod.

“He tried to touch her, now my Delilah’s always been…..uh….sexual, but she isn’t a freak, she didn’t want her daddy touching her.”

“Naw, just un’ old guy like my brother.” Daryl snapped.

Roxy tilted her head at him and shrugged. “She probably has some issues, but wanting Merle cause he reminds her of her daddy ain’t one of them. Bob was 26 when I killed him, Merle’s much older than that.”

She looked him up and down, when he remained silent, she continued. “Delilah pushed him away and slapped him about as hard as an 11 year old girl could slap a grown man. Bob punched her.” Her perfect lips curled up into an unconscious sneer.

“He told me she fell and hit her face on a door knob.” Roxy let out a laugh. “He always thought I was stupid. Delilah told me the truth. I had enough of listening to my family and staying with a sick twisted fool only because we had a child together.”

Daryl watched her, she wasn’t lying. Her anger and her disgust was real. She was giving him details of her crime.

“The next night I sent Delilah to bed early and made a special dinner for my wonderful husband, spaghetti with mushrooms. He was in agony until he finally gave up and died. I watched and loved every second.”

Roxy stepped right up to Daryl. “Do you know why I told you all this?”

“Yeah.” Daryl looked down into her flashing green eyes.

“Why, Daryl?”

“To show me ya ain’t tryin’ ta fuck with me. Ya know I done worse? Ya trust me and Merle with ya daughter?” He felt a little better about her and their situation but the strange predatory adrenaline that consumed him from time to time was still making it’s way through his veins.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I trust my gut and I trust Delilah’s gut. We’ve been through enough to know the good from the bad.”

“I ain’t good. Not by a long shot.”

“You’re good enough for the likes of me.” Roxy looked down. “Delilah loves Merle, she did almost from sight, there’s nothing I can do about that, she’s a stubborn girl.” She looked back up at Daryl. “I like you Daryl, I think you’re like me and Merle is your Delilah. I want us to be on the same side, I can love you and I can be loyal, just like you.”

Daryl swallowed, he’d waited his whole life to hear someone say that to him, to look him in the eye and see him for what he really was, both the good and the evil. He grabbed her by the back of the head and crushed his mouth to hers, ripping the towel off her in the process.

Roxy responded by reaching under his sweatpants and pulling out his hard cock. They didn’t need to talk, he lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his slim waist, pushing her up against the wall as he sheathed himself inside with one hard thrust.

“Fuck Daryl.” She growled into his mouth. Daryl grunted back moving his lips down her neck to her collar bone. She said she was retiring, she said she was his, he bit her sucking hard at the delicate whit skin she presented to him.

Roxy moaned and squeezed down on his dick, causing him to moan and release her.

“Fuck.” It was his turn to growl out, he pounded into her hard and deep. “Cum for me Roxy.”

“Yes sir.” She managed to get out in a shaky voice before trembling in his arms and fluttering around his dick. Daryl’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sensation and he followed her into bliss.

It took way to long for him to recover and set her back on her feet. Delilah held on to him, her knees still weak.

“Even after all these years in the business, you’re the biggest man I’ve ever had.” She gasped out.

“Yep, hurt a few women.” He breathed out leaning against her as much as she was leaning on him, all his worry and aggression spent on the pounding he'd just given her.

“I bet.”

“We need to talk to Merle.” He finally looked Roxy in the eye.

“Yes, Delilah will be with him.” He noted a bit of sadness in her voice.

“If you don’t like it, then why say yes.”

Roxy laughed, “Cause she won’t listen, it’s not that I don’t like Merle, I just wanted more for her. She’s smart, she could go to college, but she wants to be with Merle living in a trailer and popping out kids as soon as she can. I’d rather she do that with a man I can understand, I guess.”

“Merle ain’t gonna give her no babies.” Daryl snorted.

“Yes he will.” Roxy answered with confidence. “Delilah always gets what she wants, he’ll probably love it too, she’s good at reading people. She said Merle was a family man without a family.” Roxy looked him up and down. “I think you are too.”

“It’s like y’all hunted us down.” Daryl scowled.

“Oh, we did.” Roxy answered lifting her eyebrows. “But you’ll be happy you got caught. I’m gonna go get dressed now, you don’t mind if I borrow a shirt do ya?” She strutted off without waiting for an answer.

Daryl watched her perfect ass walk away and thought maybe she was right, this is one trap he didn’t want to escape. “Naw.” He finally answered a little too late and a little too low, not that it mattered, he could already hear her rummaging through his drawers. Amazingly, it didn’t bother him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama's blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow put this chapter in the wrong story, it's fixed now.

Merle rubbed his face and blinked sleepily, judging by the light seeping in through his dirty blinds it was the ass crack of dawn and someone was pounding on his front door.

“Fuck,” he grumbled.

“Again?” a sleepy voice answered.

For a second Merle couldn’t remember who was lying next to him, he peeked with one eye at the body that was curled up at his side.

“Delilah?’

“mmmm, let me sleep more, it’s my day off.” She grumbled. Merle grinned remembering how many times he had her.

“Jesus, already holdin’ out.” Now that he remembered last night he was ready to fuck again and again, hell all day would be nice. He pushed the girl onto her back, licking his lips. Delilah smiled sleepily but didn’t open her eyes.

“Fine but you do the work this time.”

He let out a short laugh through his nose, remembering how he made her ride him the last couple of times, he was drunk as hell after all, and his coordination was off. Merle was about to get to it again when the asshole that woke him up banged on his door again.

“Fuck!” he slammed his fist down on the dingy mattress, “I’ma see who that is, don’t move.”

“mmmhmmfhm” Delilah mumbled into her pillow as she turned back onto her stomach.

Merle smirked, “Seems the young un can’t keep up with her elders.”

Delilah half-heartedly threw the thing nearest to her hand, which happened to be her broken halo, in Merle’s direction. He easily dodged it as he pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt.

He walked out of the room closing the door behind him, he had some idea of who it might be at this hour, if it wasn’t Mama then it would be Daryl.

“I’m fuckin’ comin’ damn it.” He hollered as three forceful bangs shook his trailer. He moved the dingy curtain covering his front window aside and let out a low whistle.

“Fuck me,” he muttered, “It’s both a them.” He hesitated a moment then opened the door.

Daryl stood on his small porch stoop chewing the inside of his lower lip nervously, Mama stood beside him arms crossed over her ample chest, eyebrow raised.

“Are we interrupting something?” She asked him in a husky voice. Merle looked her over, she was dressed in a tight blue skirt, black high heeled ankle boots and one of Daryl’s dingy plaid shirts tied right under her breasts, Mama looked good, he hoped Daryl had enjoyed the hell out of all that.

“Said you knew she was comin’ here.”

Daryl shook his head slightly, “Jesus Merle, I was kinda hopin’ she was wrong ‘bout that.”

“hmmm,” Merle glared at his brother, “ Well come in then.” He stepped aside and let the couple through.

“Where is she?” Mama asked as she walked into his small living room. Merle let out an exaggerated sigh,

“Girl! Yer Mama’s here! And so is my brother so put some damn clothes on!” he yelled.

Daryl rubbed his face with his hands in exasperation and plunked himself on the couch.

“Thanks Merle.” Mama looked him up and down. “Have fun?”

“Yep.” Merle answered, before sitting on the sofa and patting the seat next to him. Roxy sat down.

“So,” Merle leaned back and crossing his ankle over his knee, “What kind a Mama lets her 16 year old daughter give it up to a man like me?”

Mama looked at him, her eyes widening slightly in surprise, “Interesting, you didn’t seem to mind, considering that 16 year old is apparently naked in your room.”

“I am a man, woman, you’re her Mama. I did tell the girl she could do better.”

“I did too,” Mama smirked at his scowl. “She doesn’t listen.”

“No, I don’t.” Delilah came down the hallway in a pair of Merle’s boxers and a baggy tee. Merle shook his head, in those oversized clothes, she really did look like a kid.

“Daryl, wanna walk Delilah to her trailer so as me and Mama can talk.”

“Do I wanna?” Daryl huffed.

“Just do it man.” Merle snarled.

“Fine, come on girl.” Daryl stood up with a groan.

“I wanna hear what y’all gonna say.” Delilah set her mouth angrily.

“Just go Delilah.” Merle growled out. Mama nodded her head at her daughter.

“Fine, I’ll get to know Daryl.” She took the younger Dixon’s arm and walked out the front door.

“Motherfucker.” Merle made to stand up but Roxy but her hand on his knee.

“She wouldn’t do that,” Merle gave her a sharp look, “Not to me.” She gave him a small smile.

“How bout we stop with all the fuckin’ games. You and my brother?”

“Yes.”

“Why? We ain’t got nothin’ ta give ya, either of ya.”

“I think Delilah is tired of being alone. I know I am, us against the world it’s exhausting after a while. Being an escort is good money but that’s the only good thing about it. Daryl is worth my time, more that worth retiring, I like that he’s dangerous, I’m dangerous, Delilah’s dangerous and you Merle, you are dangerous. We fit, I ain’t happy with Delilah’s choice to throw away her education, but she zoned in on you almost immediately.”

“Why?” he asked again.

“Ask her.”

“I did she gave me some bullshit ‘bout the heart wants what the heart wants, or some shit.” Merle growled.

“OK,” Mama sighed, “I’ll tell you what I think, it may not be accurate, she may just want you. You and your brother do have a certain something but I think it’s because you can protect her.”

“She got people after ‘er, or is she just a paranoid loon.” Merle snorted.

“I am an escort, even though I’ve tried to shield her, she has seen me hurt, and after her father…well, she knows very well how evil men can be.”

“Ain’t only men.”

“True, she’s had trouble with girls at school.”

Merle raised an eyebrow.

“She’s pretty, boys like her, she has sex with them and girls can be cruel when jealous. Delilah has no friends, she’s too strange.”

“And she thinks I’m gonna go beat up teenage girls?”

“If you were that type, I doubt she’d like you much. I think she just wants someone strong on her side, someone besides her mother.”

“What makes either of ya think I’ll do that?” Merle looked away and glared at the front door.

“You already did, scolded me for approving. Delilah read you like a book. You protected your brother, you’ll protect her. I feel better about this now.” Mama nodded. “You could encourage her to stay in school, she’s capable of so much.”

“I don’t give a damn, ain’t gonna stop her from goin’.” Mama opened her mouth to say something when Delilah burst through the front door.

“Done talkin’?” she grinned at them, Merle was struck with how happy she looked, he’d seen looking sly and he’d seen her looking smug but really face shinning happy, this was the first.

“Yeah, we decided you’re going to Military school to straighten your head out.” Merle found himself teasing.

Delilah snorted “No, you didn’t.” she wiggled in-between her mother and Merle. “Daryl’s waitin’ for you Mama.”

Roxy pulled her daughters hair from her neck revealing a bite mark on her shoulder and several hickies.

“Merle?” she bite out through clenched teeth.

“I told ya I tried to talk her outta it. I ain’t a gentle man.”

“Don’t worry Mama, he didn’t really hurt me.”

Roxy huffed and stood up to leave, “Just remember what happened to her daddy Merle.”

“You remember what happened ta mine. Take good care of my brother.” Roxy lifted an eyebrow and glanced at her daughter.

Delilah stood up and kissed her mother’s cheek. “It’s all ok, see ya later Mama.”

Roxy nodded and walked out the door.

“We are one sick clusterfuck of a group here sweetness.” Merle growled out. Delilah laughed.

“Yep.” She giggled as she let herself fall back onto the couch. She looked at Merle and grinned bringing her feet onto his lap and wiggling her toes.

“So wanna go back to bed or here on the couch?”

Merle dragged her body down and positioned himself on top of her, “Here is just fine.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me where this fluff came from but here it is.

“You see her neck?” Daryl was pacing back and forth in her living room. Roxy sighed, she was tired, Daryl always seemed so wound up and she just didn’t want to be on right now.

“I saw.” She let herself fall onto the couch and put her feet up on the table.

“You and Merle are gonna kill each other.” He stopped in front of her and bit his thumb.

“Delilah’s happy,” she massaged her temples, “she’s always fucking somebody anyway. I’ve just barely managed to keep a hold of her, at least now she’ll be next door, with one man.”

“ ‘Cept that man is my brother.” Daryl mumbled.

“Will he hurt her?” she fixed Daryl with a hard stare.

“Naw, not like that, but Merle’s an asshole, what if he gets drunk and cheats on her or something.”

“He’ll be sorry.” Roxy let her head fall back against the couch, “Delilah’ll make his life a living hell.”

Daryl shook his head and began pacing again.

“Please stop Daryl.” She growled out exasperated. “I’m tired. Aren’t you tired? I’ve been having to play the part of a seductress for years now, hiding who I was and what I did from everybody. I’ve had to let disgusting men do all sorts of shit to me and on top of that I’ve had Delilah to deal with. I’ve tried to keep her from making the same mistakes I did and right now this seems to be as close as I’m gonna get to peace on that front. Something tells me things haven’t been much easier for you and Merle. Can we just relax now?”

“What you want me for? You got enough money to relax just fine, so you say.”

“I don’t want to be alone anymore, I don’t want to pretend to be someone I’m not. I want to make fried chicken and give my man a beer when he gets home and sit and watch stupid sitcoms on tv with him while we bitch about work or kids or anything. I just want to be kinda normal for a fucking change.”

“Yeah, a normal bunch of killers.” Daryl let out a snort.

“Oh shut up! It isn’t like we go around murdering people all the damn time.” Roxy got up and headed down the hall way. “Figure out if you wanna relax with me Daryl, I’m taking another shower and I’m gonna put on my jammies and I’m making popcorn and I’m gonna watch Evil Dead.” She slammed the bathroom door.

Roxy pulled off her clothes angrily, if Daryl didn’t stick around she didn’t know what she was going to do. He was the right match, nobody else would come close to understanding her, much less Delilah, much less Delilah and Merle. She knew she could seduce him into staying, but she was just so tired, it would be nice to get something even if she didn’t spread her legs. She’d really hoped Daryl would be the one.

“I’m gonna get pizza and beer!” Daryl’s voice carried from the living room. “What do ya want on it?”

Roxy smiled, “Sausage and mushrooms!” she yelled back. "Extra sauce!"

“Be back in thirty.” Daryl answered.

She heard the front door slam shut and turned on the shower. She took her time washing up and shaving, she might want to relax but that did not mean letting herself go, being hot had it’s advantages after all. She was just getting out of the shower when she heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen, _fuck! Daryl doesn’t have a key to lock up yet!_ She wrapped a towel around herself quickly and reached under the bathroom cabinet to retrieve the butcher knife she kept hidden there.

Slowly making her way down the hall way, she hid the knife in the folds of her towel. She was just about to get to the entrance of the kitchen when Merle walked out.

“Damn Mama put some clothes on.” He snickered. “What’s Daryl gonna say?” he let out a booming laugh and kept walking to the living room.

“Delilah!” He yelled. “Yer Mama was gonna stab me!”

“Jesus! Merle, You two scared the shit outta me!”

“Hey Mama.” Delilah’s cheerful voice came from behind her. Her daughter was carrying a three liter of Coke. Roxy noted four cups with ice set up on the coffee table in the living room as Delilah set the soda down.

“How longs it take to pick up some damn pizza?” Merle grumbled as Delilah settled next to him on the couch.

“He invited you?” Roxy rolled her eyes, so much for relaxing.

“No, we heard him yelling.” Delilah answered distractedly as she channel surfed.

“Fine, but I’m not bending on Evil Dead.” Roxy turned to go get dressed. “We are watching that movie.”

“No arguments from me.” Merle answered.

“Mmmmm” Delilah acknowledged.

 

Daryl came back with two pizzas, a mushroom and sausage with extra sauce and a double peperoni.

“Figured they might make their way over here if they saw we had food. “ Daryl explained as she helped him put the beer in the fridge. Roxy stopped and kissed him on the nose.

_Yep, Daryl was the one._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threat to their happiness and we see how sweet Daryl really is, of course, it depends on your definition of sweet. Daryl POV.

Daryl stared at Roxy, she ignored him as she read her book and finished her oatmeal. She knew he was staring, he knew she knew he was staring but she ignored him just the same. She ate her breakfast for dinner and rubbed her swollen belly.

“You feel alrigh’?” Daryl asked, trying to keep the desperate worry out of his voice.

“Mmmhmmm, just fine.” she answered.

“Want me ta get somethin’?” Roxy finally looked at him, a small annoyed smile on her face, she opened her mouth ,clearly ready to scold him when something in his face caused her to pause.

“A pillow for my back would be nice.” she said instead.

Daryl let out a breath of relief, he knew he was being annoying but he needed something to do. The baby was due any minute and he was ready to lose his mind. He got up from the kitchen table and went into the bedroom in search of the softest pillow they owned. He punched each pillow a little too hard and threw them all aside angrily, none of them were worth shit, he’d have to go to the store, he glanced at the clock 9:30pm, there was still a little time if he hurried.

He stormed out of the bedroom and back into the kitchen, “Our pillows fuckin’ suck. I’m goin’ to tha store.”

He yanked the keys off the hook hanging by the door and searched around for his wallet. The sound of Roxy groaning as she heaved herself up off the couch caught his attention.

“What tha hell are ya doin’?” he moved to help her, practically growling when she waved him off.

“Walking is good, healthy Mama healthy baby. I used to walk everyday for miles when I was pregnant with Delilah.”

She made her way to the drawer near their back door, right under the key hook, she opened it up and pulled out his wallet. “I don’t know how many times I gotta tell you that’s where I put it.” She grinned at him.

Daryl took the wallet from her, “Only been livin’ here 6months, give me a damn break.”

“Yeah only six months.” Roxy shook her head. “Told you to just move in from the beginning.”

“You shoulda moved in with me. Now we live next to those two psychos.” Daryl was happy to see the annoyance leave her face as she grinned at him.

“Well one of those psychos is my teenage daughter. Kinda still wanna keep an eye on her, and you know if I moved in with you they’d just drive over and end up crashing there more often than not, at least this way they go home at night.”

Daryl had to admit she was right, Merle and Delilah were in and out of their trailer all the time, eating, complaining, fighting, but Daryl had to admit, Merle seemed just as excited as the girls at the prospect of adding another Dixon to the world and he helped Daryl put together all the baby furniture and toys every time he came over. He didn’t seem to have all the worries and concerns that were plaguing Daryl concerning this baby.

Daryl was debating on whether or not he should invite Merle to the store with him when screaming started up next door.

“Oh for fucks sake, I can’t deal with them right now.” Roxy grumbled.

Daryl opened his mouth to tell her he’d get Merle outta the vicinity for a bit when Merle burst through their front door.

“We got a problem man.” his chest heaving.

Delilah walked in behind him looking sheepish. It was that, that scared Daryl. Delilah never had the decency to look ashamed or embarrassed. Next to him Roxy tensed up.

“What happened?”

“I think I mighta killed a kid.” Merle grumbled.

Delilah rubbed her arm and looked at her Mama. Daryl was struck for a second at how much she looked like a child standing behind Merle’s angry form.

“Delilah?” Roxy asked.

“He snuck in through the window Mama, he thought Merle weren’t there.”

“Why would he think that?” Merle turned and glared at her.

“I don’t know, you were there, I was there with you. I ain’t stupid.” she pouted.

Merle began pacing, “He’s one a tha ones she fucked before.” he pointed an accusing finger at her. “That big fucker you fucked in the backyard. Don’t think I don’ remember you evil bitch.”

“Watch your fucking mouth Merle.” Roxy yelled out behind him.

“Jesus Merle, what do you mean mighta huh. Where is he?” Daryl tried to clear his head, there was no way Merle was going down for this, he didn’t give a shit who the kid was, or if he deserved getting killed. Merle and him had been through too much, they weren’t going down for this.

“He’s in our room. He climbed in through our bedroom winda bold as shit and got inta bed with ‘er.”

He turned and put his hand on Roxy’s belly, she was still staring daggers at Merle.

“You stay with Delilah, We got this.” Roxy shook her head, “Find out everything you can, I’ll talk to Delilah, then come back.” Daryl opened his mouth to protest, but Roxy interrupted “We need to do this together.”

“Alrigh’,” _A family that slays together stays together_ he thought morbidly. _Damn Roxy and her horror movies_. He took his hand off her belly and turned back to Merle.

“Show me.” Merle stopped pacing and nodded.

“Merle?” Delilah reached out to him but Merle jerked away from her.

“We ain’t done you and me.” he snarled.

Daryl put a hand on his shoulder and lead him out, carefully putting himself between Delilah and his brother as he did so. The girl stood with tears in her eyes as she watched them leave.

“Come here baby.” he heard Roxy call out to her as the door slammed shut behind him.

Daryl looked around the trailer park, half the slots were empty, money was tight and people lost even their crap ass trailers. The other half were mostly dark, he saw a light on at the far end of the street and one a few slots down on the same side as their trailers. There was a good chance nobody saw the kid sneak in. Merle took him over to the bed room, the kid was sprawled out on the floor by the doorway.

“He is a big fucker.” Daryl mumbled. “Think he’s in football or somethin’ they’ll probably look harder for him if he is.”

“Don’t know, you gonna have ta ask that little slut.” Merle stood looking down on the boy his hands clenching and unclenching. Daryl moved between him and the boy.

“Tell me what happened.” Merle looked at him and Daryl’s blood began to boil. The anger and resentment he found in his brothers eyes was expected, but there was something else too, hurt, betrayal and fear. Daryl was thinking a little more clearly than his brother, he didn’t think Delilah would be stupid enough to bring a boy to this trailer unless Merle had betrayed her first and as far as Daryl could tell Merle had been good. No, this little shit had done this on his own, he was the reason Merle was hurting, he had threatened Merle’s happiness, and he was the reason his brother might end up locked up or executed. Daryl decided right then and there that the fucker deserved to die, if he wasn’t dead already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Merle and Delilah's POV.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah and Merle's POV

Delilah let her mother wrap her arms around her, she closed her eyes and just let herself be a girl for a bit.

“What did you do baby?” Mama stroked her hair softly.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen Mama. He wasn’t the type ta get attached, that’s why I used him.” she rubbed her face on her Mama’s shoulder. “Merle’s gonna be in trouble, we can’t let him get in trouble.”

“Did the boy break in or did you let him in Delilah?”

She shook her head, “I heard Merle get up, I figured he was gonna take a shower, or maybe get somethin’ ta eat so I fell back asleep. Then, then I felt him get back in bed and I was gonna get comfy with him but he felt wrong.” she looked up at her mother. “I just realized he was wrong when Merle came in.” she pulled away from her mother. “He caught us in bed together and…..I never seen Merle look like that, he bashed him against the wall…didn’t even say a word. I thought I might be next.”

She began pacing around the living room, she’d over played her cards, she’d underestimated Merle. She looked at her mother, Roxy’s face was smooth and pensive, she wasn’t the least bit horrified by Merle’s behavior. She shook her head, _was she horrified?_ all that kept running through her brain was that Merle wouldn’t want her anymore, he wouldn’t believe her, he’d walk away. _No, she’d rather he killed her_.

“Merle isn’t going to hurt you. He would have done it already.” Roxy seemed to be reading her thoughts.

“He’s angry.” she whispered.

“Yes, How did this kid know where to find you?”

“The guys at school, they’d been talkin’ all this shit since I stopped payin’ them any attention.” She breathed in deep. “So I told ‘em Merle was my man. I know I shouldn’t have but I just wanted them ta leave me alone Mama. I got Merle now, they was just practice.”

“Practice?” Her mother repeated.

Delilah looked into her mother’s green eyes, how could she explain the loneliness and terror she always felt. Mama saved her from her daddy but men and boys were always looking at her and for the first couple of years, her and Mama had been roaming from place to place, and she knew it was cause Mama was afraid they’d catch on to what she did and what she’d been doing to make a living for both of them.

She’d decided a while back to take things into her own hands, she’d picked an easy mark for her first time, a nerdy little outsider who nearly fainted when she told him he could fuck her. It was short and awkward, he got beat up a few days later when he tried to act jealous with her new mark, a handsome boy a few years older than her. She didn’t care about either boy, she wanted to know how much power she had, Sex was power, she could see that with her mother but it was a dangerous unstable power that could turn on her at any moment, that was something else she saw with her mother. Mama sometimes came home with bruises and a fierce look in her eye. Yes, Sex was power and men and boys and even some girls and women wanted her. Delilah knew she’d either have to learn how to wield it or it would be used against her.

So all these men were practice, practice until she could find someone to help her and her Mama feel safe. Someone who could fight on their side and when she found him, she would use all she had learned and make him hers.

“Mama, I knew we you wanted to settle down one day. I knew you wanted a family. I wanted it too. I want it now but I wanted it on our terms, I wanted to choose not get chosen. I wanted to know all I could before then.” she closed her eyes and looked away from her mother. It sounded so stupid when she said it out loud, especially now, especially when it was so painfully clear to her that she didn’t have the power, Merle did, she loved him with all her young stupid heart and with all the sex she’d had she was still naive.

“And you didn’t think I wanted all that on my terms too. I didn’t pick Daryl just because he is Merle’s brother. That is why I got to know him, yes. But it isn’t why I chose him.”

“I know Mama. I just wanted control. I wanted to have my man wrapped around my finger, so in love he would die before he hurt me or you. I wanted the control, but I don’t have it, Merle does.” She wiped the tears from her eyes, “If he leaves me Mama.” she couldn’t finish her sentence, instead flinging herself into her mothers waiting arms and sobbing.

“Hush now baby. If you wanted a man wrapped around your finger you wouldn’t have chosen Merle Dixon. You still got the power, if he didn’t love you, he wouldn’t have tried to kill that boy.”

“He’s angry.”

“Yes, I think Merle is the type to get angry often.”

“No, Mama. I mean really angry. I really thought he might kill me.”

“You can always come home.”

“No…No! I don’t want it to be over. He’s just proved he could protect me, he can protect us! It’s just, I was half asleep and he caught me in that idiots arms.” she huffed angrily, “If he would just stop and think for a second, he could see, I’d have to be brain dead to bring a boy into the room while he went to the bathroom. Why can’t he see that?”

“Because he’s angry, we’ll give him some time.”

Delilah slumped in defeat, “What do you think is gonna happen, Mama?”

“I think if that boy isn’t dead yet, he will be.”

“What?” Delilah sat up and stared at her mother wide eyes. Were things really that bad? She couldn’t believe things had gotten that bad. _Again!_

“If that boy knows for sure you’re livin’ with Merle that can bring CPS on us, it could have the law looking in on us too. If that boy got beat as bad as you say, there’s gonna be an investigation.” Her Mama rubbed her belly and that’s when Delilah knew it wasn’t just about her and Merle, they had a baby on the way, her brother was coming and they couldn’t risk it. Delilah stood up, she was going to help fix this, it was her turn to protect the family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merle and Daryl were looking down at the cocky little bastard who had just woken up a few seconds ago. It took everything he had not to rip the little shits throat out.

“Delilah fucks everyone old man.” the kid spit out a tooth, apparently not smart enough to know he shouldn't tease a rabid dog. “I can’t believe she got you all wrapped around her finger.”

Merle tensed even more at that, cause that was true. Delilah had him, hook line and sinker and her was about ready to kill her too. _Was this another game?_

“Delilah ain’t stupid.” Daryl’s soft voice broken into his hazy angry thoughts. “She wouldn’t put herself in danger like this.” Merle turned to look at his baby brother, trying to let the words sink into the jumbled mess that was his brain at the moment, but Daryl wasn’t looking at him. His little brother was giving the boy in front of them a look that made even Merle’s blood run cold.

“She invited you here.” Daryl’s voice deceptively low and calm.

“She invited me over all the damn time ta fuck.” the kid snorted.

“Here. In to this house.” Daryl asked again. The kid shrugged.

“You know I didn’t.” Merle’s head whipped to the bedroom door at the sound of Delilah’s fierce proud voice.

“You know you been begging for some and I told you I got me a real man.” Delilah didn’t look at him, her eyes were fixed on her former fuck partner.

“Come on girl, you expect me to believe grandpa over here is givin’ ya what you need?”

Merle turned back slowly to look at the idiot boy on the floor. He’d just admitted he snuck in on his own. Delilah hadn’t betrayed him, his chest felt lighter, his vision cleared. He enjoyed the feeling of relief for a few seconds as Delilah walked passed him and crouched in front of the boy. He was almost smiling when he noticed her lift her hand and slam it down into the boys chest.

Merle yanked her up and pulled her away, “What the hell are ya doin’?”

“I’m finally doin’ my part.” she looked him straight in the eyes.

“Merle.” He spun around to find Daryl pointing down at the gasping body shaking on his floor. The boy had a butcher knife sticking out of his chest.

“His turnin’ blue, think she got his lungs. I’ll finish it. Take her back to Mama to clean up. I’ll get started here.” Merle got into cover your ass mode, handing over Delilah to Daryl.

“No!” Delilah yelled holding on to his shirt tighter. Her eyes bright pleaded with him not to let her go.

“You take her brother. I’ll take care of this til you come back. Don’t think he’s lasting long.” Daryl chewed on his thumb nail as he studied the kids rapidly fading gasps for breath.

“Yeah.” Merle had to agree and now that he was sure of Delilah’s innocence he wanted to take care of her.

“Come on my little crazy bitch.” he wrapped her in his arms, noticing how she trembled but tried to stay calm. He steered her quickly and quietly to her Mama’s trailer and into her warm living room. Mama was standing looking confused with two mugs of coffee her hands.

“Where the hell did you go girl?” Mama’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and anger.

“Sorry Mama. I had to do my part.”

Merle shook his head at Mama, “She waltz righ’ over that and stabbed that kid. He’s dead.” he took the coffee and put it in Delilah’s small murderous hand.

“She told me she wanted coffee.” Mama rubbed her face and sat down with a groan. “Pregnancy brain, only reason I would fall for that crock of shit.” she growled mostly to herself.

Merle couldn’t help but laugh, “Daryl and I will take care of it. Shit had a mouth on him, don’t think he’da made it even if she hadn’t shown up.”

He wiped a smear of blood off Delilah’s cheek, “Get cleaned up, not a trace of anythin’ anywhere. Got me?”

His girl looked at him wide eyed and nodded, if he hadn’t seen it, if he didn’t know her, he would never believe what she’d done. She was beautiful and crazy but she was his.

“Will you marry me Merle?” she whispered at him and his heart skipped a beat.

“Shit girl you do all this just ta get a ring?” he tried to joke it off but a part of him was curious to her answer, he wouldn’t put it past the girl.

“No,” she didn’t smile at his jest. “Just got lucky I guess.” Merle shook his head, it sounded like a joke, only it wasn’t. She considered this luck.

“Yeah.” he croaked out. “Yeah, we’ll get married.” Delilah finally smiled at him and Merle resigned himself to the fact that this girl could get him to do whatever she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delilah always gets what she wants, she got love, now marriage and I bet it won't be long before there's a baby carriage. Well guys it's been weird and fun but mostly weird, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
